Innocent Ideas
by Nesma
Summary: It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reason will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily, Petunia, and Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Innocent Ideas  
**Author:** Nesma  
**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.  
**A/N:** Something new and drabble-esque. Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Severus Snape hated the muggle boys in his school so so _so_ much. He despised the way they made fun of his clothes. The way they openly pointed at his hair and laughed. He hated hiding in the bathrooms and classrooms during the recesses because of the teasing, pushing, shoving, and tormenting he went through. He absolutely _hated_ muggle boys. The teachers never did anything, except try to hold back a smirk when the boys made a funny comment about Severus.

It wasn't as if Severus was _stupid_. He could tell how the other teachers looked down at his shabby clothes. He knew that they found him odd because of the magic bursts (though they didn't know he was magical). He couldn't stand the raised eye brows and the mirthless snickers that they let passed because, after all, he was Severus Snape.

It didn't help that his father was a muggle. A disgusting brute (in Severus' eyes) who deserved the absolute worse punishment (which, at the tender age of ten was the jelly-legged curse).

And Severus often dreamt of getting revenge on his bullies and teachers and father. He imagined his Richard Smith trembling in the corner as Severus put jinx after jinx after jinx on him. He often got lost in dreams in which former teachers would acknowledge their errors and admit that he was brilliant and smart and everything they weren't. And his father? Well, he was excited to leave the house in a year and only return once a year for the summer holidays.

Based on his limited logic he came to the conclusion that all muggles were terrible. And perhaps the idea of this new order, this 'pureblood only' was not a bad idea. At the age of ten, it's difficult to imagine the consequences of your beliefs; it's impossible to predict the agony and pain you've created just by adhering to a belief that appealed to you for whimsical reasons at the age of ten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Innocent Ideas  
**Author:** Nesma  
**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.  
**A/N:** These are quite fun to write. Hope people are enjoying these – leave a review to let me know!

* * *

He first noticed her on a summer's day when her mother was walking the two girls home from the park. Severus was sitting in the grass, he had a book out and he was hoping that by not playing in the playground he wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Shouted a voice, Severus looked up from the book, slightly irked that the girls had disturbed his reading.

The girls broke away from their mother, a blonde and red haired girl, and started sprinting very fast towards the edge of the park. The blonde one was winning easily, her limbs were long while the red haired girl were shorter. Both panting, it was clear that the blonde one thought she was going to win. It was then, that the red hair did something extraordinary, something a muggle could never do.

She took a leap, sailed over her sister and landed gracefully enough to keep running. The blonde girl started to shout something about cheating while the mother, who was only a ways away, let her jaw drop.

Severus let his book shut closed. There was no way… was the red head a witch? Was there another magical family in the neighborhood?

"LILY EVANS. YOU MARCH HERE THIS ISTANCE." The mother shouted; her face flushed red as Lily came sprinting back, just not as enthusiastically as before. The mother crouched down and was waving a finger around; she was clearly not pleased with her daughter's antics.

Severus smiled. Perhaps, perhaps there was hope for him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Innocent Ideas  
**Author:** Nesma  
**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.  
**A/N: **You know the drill – leave a review as they are always so lovely!

At the age of ten, Lily Evan's woes were hardly long. Though, she did keep an orderly list in her pink and purple journal that would get lost in the years of growing up.

Lily didn't like how Tuney was growing older. She didn't like the girls Tuney was hanging out with or the paint that Tuney thought was necessary to look older and prettier. Lily also didn't like how she couldn't play with Tuney. Tuney had books and books to read for school and Lily had oodles of time to play in the playgrounds.

On a hot day in July, Lily was bored out of her mind. The heat found a way to creep through the cracks and keyholes and suffocate everyone in the house. A thin layer of sweat seemed to stick to Lily's skin and the idea of re-reading some of the battered second hand books that Petunia gave her seemed like a horrible idea. Any activity that required much thought seemed like horrible idea.

And so, Lily convinced Tuney to walk her to the park to play on the swings in the shade. Tuney grumbled for a bit (mummy said it was because she was reaching 'puberty') but eventually trudged along. The walk was a bit miserable since Tuney wanted to make sure that everyone on the street knew that she was in a horrid mood. But by the end, Lily was able to get her laughing and smiling when they reached the park's edge.

It was then Lily's special talents were coming out. The rebirth of a flower. The gentle grace of flying off of a swing. The things that Tuney scolded her for because it wasn't 'normal' and really a 'freakish' thing. Mummy hated it too. She was worried that Lily would get herself killed trying to jump off of tall buildings or whatever she thought Lily would do next.

It was that afternoon that Lily met Severus Snape. A boy who lived at Spinner's End, or so Lily gathered from the huffing and puffing of Tuney. After consoling her older sister for what seemed like an unbearably long time (thirty minutes), Lily decided to sneak away to the street that lay at the end of the neighborhood.

Lily had only been to Spinner's End once before, on a dare by the boys in the nieghbourhood. Last time, it was close to dark; right when the purple in the sky waltzes with the blue and the stars start peeking out. Last time, Lily tripped and started crying until Tuney found her. Last time, Lily promised Tuney that she would never go back down Spinner's End.

But today Tuney was grumpier than usual and this boy had answers. Today, with the sun shining and the sidewalk cracks were visible. Today, Lily decided to find Severus Snape.

His house wasn't hard to find since it looked like it was the only one that still had people in it. Plus, the letters on scattered around his house gave enough clues that it was indeed the 'Snapes' house and not the 'Smiths'.

As Lily stared at the door there was a brief moment, she considered running to the other end of the street and never looking back.

She didn't want to be an outcast. She didn't want to be a _freak _or a _witch. _She wanted to be _Lily. _She could make the strange things happen, right? She could pretend not to know of the magic in her veins (is it magic?). She can shut her eyes and stuff her fingers in her ears and count to ten to rid herself of whatever she knows that isn't normal. She could try to mimic Tuney more, buy make-up and play with it in front of the mirror instead of making things move in her room alone. She could buy girly magazines that had scandalous headlines and workouts to make your body look right. Or maybe, Lily could read books and books and learn to be a great writer until her mysterious skills are nothing more than a plot line and a twist.

For a second, Lily considered all of her potential 'normal' future and there was a glimmer of hope in her heart for acceptance. A second later, Lily realized that the clocks could turn round and round and her memories and knowledge of her powers would never fade.

They always said knowledge was power and Lily was dying for some. And that's why she knocked on the door and stood still as Severus Snape opened the door with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Innocent Ideas  
**Author:** Nesma  
**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.  
**A/N: **You know the drill – leave a review as they are always so lovely!

Severus couldn't _believe _his luck. His summer was going _brilliantly_.

Gone were the days that he hid outdoors under his ridiculous outfits. Forgotten were those days filled with bullies and insults and muggle boys. No longer did he have to stuff his fingers in his ears when his parents were having a roaring battle downstairs.

For the first time, in what seemed like forever in his ten years, he had a _friend. _A witch! Lily Evans was possibly the greatest thing that came into his life.

Severus now spent the days lounging in the parks with her. Teaching her about the wizarding world: the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Houses, and the different candies that the magical community had (Lily had a terrible sweet tooth). He was no longer considered scum or worthless or stupid, for once he had _some _position of power. He had knowledge to share and someone to debate with. Someone of equal brains and logic and such.

The only thing that clouded his days was Petunia.

Petunia Evans was _everything_ as to why muggles were so much lesser then wizards. She had an instant dislike to anything out of the ordinary yet incredible envy for anything special. She was absolutely horrid with her ugly hair cut and stuck up nose, her personality matched her hideous looks as she _always _tried to get Lily away from him and to stomp the magic out of her like it was a _disease. _

She didn't get how it wasn't a choice but rather something that's apart of them. She'll never understand how the magic flow through the veins no matter what nasty insult is hurled at you or how much blood seeps from your injuries. The magic just stays there, and it should be accepted rather than rejected and out casted.

And just as Petunia was quick to judge the wizarding world and look down upon their practices, words, and sights; Severus was just as quick to disregard the magic in the muggle world. And so they hated each other and the worlds the other lived in, causing more friction, injury, and prejudices then they could possibly imagine in their preteen years.

Who would have guessed that a simple hatred for a single person at such a tender age would cause countless people to be tortured, murdered, and even orphan a child?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Reviews feed my soul so leave one or two! I'd love to hear from you!

The harsh reality that Lily faced in the coming months was the fact that Severus and Petunia could not see eye to eye. It puzzled her why the two people that she loved so much, from Severus kind spirit and cute-yet-awkward-social skills to Petunia's generous soul and quick brain, would hate each other _so much. _

Why did it matter that one was magical and the other wasn't? Was it truly necessary for Petunia to poke fun at Severus' clothes even though she knows his family could barely afford it? And was it acceptable that Severus made fun of Petunia's desire to be a witch? Honestly, Petunia did need to point out the hideousness of Severus' father's drinking problem? And maybe it made sense for Severus to point out Petunia's attempts (as pitiful as they were) to trail after the boy she liked the nieghbourhood over?

And it went on, and on, and on until Lily's anger took over. There were several days when Lily's head snap back and forth between the fighting of the two as if she was watching a tennis match. Many times she opened her mouth only to hear the shrieking and yelling from the other side. And though she tried to step in between them, she somehow _always_ got shoved to the side. It was only when she lost control of her magic and blew up a vase or spilled water or yanked the carpet from underneath their feet or _something _that made them shut up and stomp away.

What Lily didn't realize was the seriousness of the fights. She didn't realize that these fights only reaffirmed Severus' beliefs of pureblood rights. She didn't realize that these fights would cause a deep wound in Petunia's soul that would only make her _terrified _of the magical world. And such thoughts only lead to worse things for humanity rather than the better of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **I really love reading reviews… so leave one?

Petunia Evans knew something about Severus Snape that would take Lily five years to realize.

Severus Snape was a racist. Petunia would listen to his speeches about purebloods and the 'muggles' and how 'muggles' weren't_ all _that great. And while she appreciated how her sister tried to correct him, Lily often shrugged it off.

Petunia didn't want her little sister, her baby sister, to go off to world that would look down her because of her family. She didn't want her sister to be threaten or hurt or tortured or killed because of her background. Petunia certainly didn't want Lily to turn her back on the very people that raised her and loved her so much. Petunia wanted to keep her sister safe.

And perhaps her tactics were bad when she yelled at Severus, but she believed that her sister realized what she was doing. Petunia thought Lily was smart enough to pick up Severus' snide remarks and terrible, horrible, and cruel jokes. She thought Lily realized that Petunia was only shouting and yelling and stomping and threatening to save Lily's life.

But Lily didn't realize that her sister was trying to protect her. Lily only saw the hatred for Severus Snape. Lily only could hear the insults towards the wizarding world. Lily didn't notice the subtleties of Petunia's words and how they were aimed more at Severus' beliefs and not the whole world.

It would take five more years until Lily saw what Petunia did all those years ago. But by then, it would be too late to settle the rift that separated the sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Leave a review after you're done – I quite enjoy them! Posting two chapters tonight just because this one is so short. Enjoy!

The day that Severus got his letter of acceptance from Hogwarts was hardly one that mattered to his parents. His mother always knew that he would get the letter, and there were days that she had selfishly wished that Hogwarts would take children at an earlier age.

There was no party. There were no words of congratulations. There were no gifts or praise or happiness or recognition. There was the quiet ticking of the clock and the underlying unbearable silence underneath it all.

When Severus Snape received his letter, the whole house collectively sighed at the relief of Severus leaving the house once and for all. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **I love those reviews! Second and last chapter for the night!

The day that Lily Evans got her letter; there was a lot of noise and excitement.

Lily jumped and ran around a lot. She gave out hugs that squeezed the life out of her parents and sister and Severus. Her parents had 'confused' all over their faces as they read the letters, and then there was the knot of denial in their voices. Of course, Lily was able to persuade them and tell them that it was all real and not a joke.

And then the denial went into shock and surprise. Mrs. Evans kept spluttering over her drink. Mr. Evans kept rubbing the temple of his head with his fingers.

After a few hours and a few more letters from Hogwarts, the Evans were convinced that they had a _witch _for a daughter and wasn't that fabulous? Wasn't that great? Wasn't that wonderful? And they started hugging Lily very tightly.

Mrs. Evans started to cry and Lily felt hot and embarrassed for her mother. After all, she was old enough to do a lot of things by herself, liking going to the pool and the cinema without an adult; going to school far way was the next (natural) step in her mind.

Mr. Evans kept on beaming; his face looked like it would split in two with all the smiles. He joined in with his wife with the hugging but stopped after the first one as it was incredibly exhausting for him to keep up with Lily's energy.

Petunia left the house when she first she saw the opened letter in the hallway and didn't come back for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer:** Apologies for not putting this on before, but I am obviously not JKRowling nor do I own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Enjoy! And check out my tumblr which is linked in my profile!

The very same day that Lily received her letter was also the first night that Severus was invited over to the house for dinner.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Lily had ran from her street over to Severus and surprised him with squeals and hugs and lots of shouting. In the mist of trying to figure out if she was dying or happy, he was able to understand that he was invited for dinner. And Lily stated over and over again that it was a 'big deal' because her parents were okay that she was a witch and Severus was a wizard and they wanted to celebrate on their acceptance into Hogwarts and they had a lot of questions.

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon picking out a 'normal' outfit for the occasion. And then, he spent the remainder of his time fretting over how to shake hands with the father and compliments he could give to Lily's mum ('This dinner is so delicious!' or 'Oh! Your house looks lovely!'). He spent many hours fretting over every last detail until it was time to go over.

He expected to see scowls and furrowed eyebrows when he walked through the door; but he was thoroughly surprised when Lily's mom greeted him with a large smile and a huge hug. At dinner, Lily's father kept asking him question after question about the wizarding world. Severus was treated with love and respect, quite a change from his own household.

Though Petunia scowled, Lily just kept beaming him every time her father asked him a question. And that was enough to keep Severus' mood lifted for days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Oh my goodness. Got three reviews last night and it made my day.

"Well, I thought that since the two were going to Hogwarts that it might be appropriate to take them to Diagon Alley together?" Mrs. Evans spluttered on the phone with Mrs. Snape.

There was lofty sigh at the other end, "I have to work on that day though…"

"Well, which day works for you?" Mrs. Evans asked, twisting the telephone cord around her slender fingers.

Another sigh and Mrs. Evans angrily rolled her eyes. She thought it would be nice (and incredibly helpful) to go to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Snape since she would know _how _to get there. And possibly show her how to get money changed and all those other nit-picky business.

Instead, Mrs. Snape claimed every excuse in the book. When Mrs. Evans pushed her further, she admitted that she was going to let Severus go into London on his own while she ran errands and worked.

"Alright. Well, perhaps I'll invite Severus to come with Lily and me." Mrs. Evans spat out angrily, completely frustrated that she kept running into a brick wall with this lady.

"Oh" Mrs. Snape drawled lazily, "I'm sure he'll come for _dear _Lily. The way he talks about her…" Mrs. Snape said quite passively.

"Well, they are good friends. I'm sure he'll enjoy the day with us." Mrs. Evans said, defending Severus, which was quite odd considering the circumstances.

At the end, they agreed that Mrs. Evans would take the kids into Diagon Alley the next day and that Severus would meet them at their front step.

After the call, Mrs. Evans kept shaking her head. It's unbelievable how _amazing _kids came out, despite their parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Seriously. Reviews make my day. Anyways, I'm going on a road trip and I may not be able to post until Tuesday evening (at the latest). I may be able to do an update here and there (depending on internet) but I'm not planning on it. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!

Lily was completely ecstatic; she couldn't believe how Diagon Alley was just so amazing. She ran from store front to store front, completely engrossed with the front window for a few seconds before something else caught her eye. Severus and Mrs. Evans had a hard time keeping up with her.

Luckily, Mrs. Evans was armed with the school list so she dictated the stores they need to go to while Severus helped Mrs. Evans on getting Lily to every store necessary. After the books, the robes, the potion kits, and lots of time at the candy store; they ventured into Ollivander's.

Perhaps it was the size of the store and the seriousness of Ollivander, but Lily was completely silent. Previously, she would socialize with _every_ store manager and cashier, asking every little question possible. Severus almost went mad at the _quill _store when she felt the need to try out every single quill that she laid eyes on. However, at Ollivander, she was completely silent; the only excitement shone through her large emerald eyes.

When Ollivander came out from the back, Lily took a step back, slightly frighten by his tall figure and inquisitive face. His face broke out in a wide grin before saying softly, 'Ladies first.'

Lily gulped, took a glance at Severus who nodded his head in a form of encouragement, before taking a step forward. At once, Ollivander's measuring tape started to measure everything about her, from her height to the depth of her nostrils. As soon as it started, Ollivander hushed it away before pulling small rectangular boxes from the shelf.

Lily tried what seemed like hundreds of wands (twelve) before finding her match. She knew it was _hers_ the moment she touched it. An incredible sense of power and warmth rushed through her arm, and she gave it swish and lily petals came flying out. Lily's mom smiled widely and clapped enthusiastically as Lily beamed over at Severus.

"10 ¼ willow, particularly good for charms." Ollivander muttered, taking the wand from Lily and putting it in the box. Lily briefly met his eyes for a moment, and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the left.

"My, what curious eyes you have." He whispered, and Lily looked down at her feet, unsure what to say about such a comment.

"Your turn." Ollivander said curtly to Severus who looked a lot braver then Lily.

Lily was meaning to watch Severus try the wands and see which one he was matched with, but she was honestly so excited and so puzzled by her own experience that she only realized that they were leaving when her mother started to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Right, well, road trip was a serious success. Thought I'd post a chapter on Sunday evening. This is so far, one of my favorite that I have written for this little series. I'm interested in covering multiple moments from lots of different characters and that's hopefully very obvious. Let me know what you think of this with a review! Hope everyone had a wonderful day!

Eileen Snape was sitting on Severus' bed when he returned from his trip to Diagon Alley, his arms full of shopping bags.

Eileen gave Severus a small smile and patted the spot next to her for him to join, which he did so silently.

"So. How was your trip?" She asked softly, tired from today's work but filled with absolute joy, she thought she was going to burst with pride at the fact that her son just came back from Diagon Alley to buy supplies for his first year at Hogwarts.

He gave her a small smile and started to shyly pull out his brand new books that he gently placed on the bed and showed each one with pride. And then came the robes which she made him try, and she laughed as he twirled around and tripped; but do not fret for it was neither mocking or cruel since the tears in her eyes only expressed the happiness she was feeling from this very moment.

Then came the wand, which he carefully, with as much caution as he could, removed the lid of the box and then used the hem of his shirt to create a glove as he lifted his wand.

Eileen had to bring a hand to her mouth as she fought back the tears. How she desperately _wanted _to be there when he picked his wand. But these new items had prices and she wanted him to so badly have new things for his new beginnings, his new start in life.

She wasn't blind to the pain he endured in the muggle schools. She wasn't deaf to the words her husband threw at him when he had too much to drink. And though she wished to shield him from all of this, her days were long and she often found that she had little strength to hold the two of them up from underwater.

But working long hours and finding odd jobs to pay for brand new items that she can do. That, she was willing to work for to make sure at Hogwarts he doesn't endure the same taunts and teasing that he did before.

At Hogwarts, he imagined that he would earn top marks in every class. He would get every NEWT possible to get the _best _job after graduating (he has the brains all right). And though it was far too early, she could easily see Lily Evans tugging at his hand in Hogsmeade while tucking her neck in the hallow spots of his. And envisioning far into the future, it wasn't difficult to see Severus married and _happy. _Merlin, all she wanted for him was to be _happy. _

"Oh mum, don't cry." Severus started, looking annoyed as he put his wand away.

She laughed, "You'll understand when you're a parent my dear." She said happily, as she wiped the tears from her face.

And perhaps it was gentler that she died before Lily Evans became Lily Potter. Perhaps it was merciful that she never saw that her only son never fulfilled her dreams of being happy, but that he was only heartbroken as an adult.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Awesome day. Glad people liked the last chapter, I thought some would hate it. Leave a review if you like (or dislike!). And share the story and all that jazz.

It was all so innocent. Severus was simply waiting downstairs for Lily as she went to fetch her cardigan. Which Severus rolled his eyes multiple times, a technique he picked up from Lily, because honestly; it was the middle of the _summer. _There was no need to have a cardigan, even if there was a chance that it would get 'chilly'.

On the front table, there was a stack of letters but one poked out from the pile. It looked heavier than the others… as if it was written on parchment rather than paper. Sneaking a peak both sides, he went over and gently pulled the envelope from the pile and his eyes widen as it was from Hogwarts but for _Petunia Evans. _

If his curiosity was ever high, now would be the moment. He played with the envelope between his fingers and hardly noticed Lily bounding down the stairs.

"What's that?" She asked, and rather than wait for Severus to answer, she merely plucked the letter from his hand and gasped.

"Do you think… she's a…"

"It can't be! She's older than 11…"

"But why else would she get a letter?"

Severus was stumped. He couldn't imagine why plain and awful Petunia would ever get a letter from Hogwarts. And if she was magical… well, that just couldn't happen.

"Let's open it." He said quickly, trying to yank the letter away from Lily but she held the letter behind her back, her eyes wide with fright.

"We can't do that!" She protested weakly.

"Aren't you curious? Even a little, itsy bit?" He asked, taking a step forward as she took one back, hitting the wall as she did.

"Look, we can easily steam the letter open and then reseal it with magic tape or something." Severus implored, and he could tell that Lily was contemplating the whole thing as she bit her bottom lip.

"It would only take a few seconds. Aren't you curious?" He pushed again, biting back a smile as he realized that he had won.

Scrunching up her face and shutting her eyes, Lily passed the letter. "But we'll be quick?" Lily asked as they made their way to the kitchen and started boiling water.

Lucky for them, the steam was quick to loosen the wax on the envelope, and they hunched over one another to read the contents.

Severus merely skimmed the lines to understand that Petunia Evans had actually _written _to Hogwarts about getting a spot. He knew how important she was to Lily so he fought back his laugher as Lily's face was filled with sadness.

"She didn't get in…"

"You thought she did?" Severus asked, almost too nastily but Lily hardly noticed.

"I would hope she got in." she said, "Oh! No! Severus! Now I feel so guilty!" Lily exclaimed, letting go of the letter and envelope and sitting on the kitchen stool.

Severus, at a complete lost at a sad and dejected Lily hastily stuffed the letter back in the envelope. He stood there, awkwardly staring at Lily who had her face in her hands. Severus sighed, and felt something like _guilt_ for exploiting Lily, and wondered on over to her and sat on the ground next to her.

"We can _easily _seal the letter again. Petunia never needs to know – "

"What don't I need to know?" Severus' blood went cold. He refused to stare any further then the patterned kitchen floor tile in front of him because he was terrified of what stood in front of him.

When the two didn't respond, Petunia made a few steps towards the kitchen island, Severus hung his head as Petunia gasped and let out a shriek.

"YOU!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Severus. "Get. Out." She snarled and Lily started to cry and Severus couldn't think of anything else but to run out of the house.

Lily and Severus didn't speak for two days after the fight. Two agonizingly long days in which Severus wondered if he sacrificed his friendship with Lily in order to fulfill a stupid, whimsical desire.

When he finally saw Lily again, the fire in her was slightly out. This fight with Petunia was serious and perhaps, that was the first real rift in the sisters' relationships; all thanks to Severus Snape.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Right, I originally was not planning on writing from the Marauders' perspectives. However, I felt inspired to do such a thing. I think from now on, I'll write from their views whenever I feel like it's necessary or if I want to explore said character's emotions at the time. Otherwise, it should be more Lily and Severus. Also, updates will be less scarce since I'm starting training for a job on campus – so don't be surprised if I don't update for a few days at a time! I'll try to keep up! If anything, check out my tumblr, the link is at my profile!

Enjoy and review!

The night before departing to Hogwarts, the very ancient and noble house of Black had an extravagant dinner in Sirius' honour. It would be the only dinner every held by his parents for him.

Sirius was forced to wear the very nice, yet scratchy, dress robes that his mother purchased for him earlier that week in Diagon Alley. His mother fretted over his appearance, clucking her tongue at his unkempt hair and complete lack of awareness of the significance of the evening.

At this very nice dinner, were his parents, his younger brother (Regulus), his aunt and uncle (Druella and Cygnus) and of course, his cousins: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andormeda. There were lots of little but delicious appetizers prior to the meal. And after what seemed like a _million bloody years, _they all finally sat down. The adults were seated near the head of the table while the children were seated further down, away from the adults and free to talk however they pleased.

Narissa spent most of the time tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears and snottily looking down at her younger ones. Bellatrix, on the other hand, didn't seem to care that her black tight curls covered her face as she savagely (and rudely) grabbed the food she wanted without offering. Andromeda often rolled her eyes at every exasperated sigh that Narissa made and every impolite thing that Bellatrix did. Regulus and Sirius watched this awkward interaction with the sisters until all the food was passed around.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwats Sirius?" Andromeda asked nicely as she passed the bread basket towards him.

Sirius smiled, he had always liked Andromeda. She was always willing to play with him and talk to him while the adults were boring with their talks and the other cousins seemed delighted to pretend to be adults.

"I am. Nervous about the sorting though…"

Narcissa chuckled softly as she daintily cut up the meat on her plate. "You really shouldn't worry, you will _easily _be sorted into Slytherin. Can't imagine how you wouldn't." She said sweetly and giving a coy smile to Sirius.

Andromeda frowned at this. "It's perfectly acceptable if gets sorted into another house."

Bellatrix crackled, bringing her head back and letting her curls bounced with every laugh. When she finally regained composure, she brought her head up and looked directly at Sirius with her dark brown eyes. "Oh yes! Perfectly alright to be sorted into ickle _Hufflepuff_ or brainy _Ravenclaw_ or itty bitty _Gryffindor." _She used a patronizing baby voice and had to stifle her laughter with every mention of the houses. Narcissa smiled while Andromeda continued to frown.

"Don't listen to them. It's _perfectly _alright to be sorted into any of the three houses." Andromeda said, leaning forward slightly and smiling kindly to Sirius who was absolutely frozen in his seat.

"Oh Andromeda! I forget how… _progressive_ you are with your views." Narcissa said sweetly, a twinkle in her eye. "It's always refreshing to have you in the room."

And Sirius had to frown at this because it didn't seem _fair _that Andromeda was being made fun of for not being snotty or exclusive or mean or stupid.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts!" Piped up Regulus, who often felt the need to make up for Sirius' lack of Black and pureblood pride.

"And what a _great_ Slytherin you'll make!" Naricssa said charmingly to the small boy next to Sirius who grinned ear to ear. "And so will _you _Sirius." Narcissa said coolly, as if daring him to be in any other house.

Sirius just grimaced at her while cutting up his meal.

The rest of the evening was filled with clanking forks and knives and awkward silences.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Feeling like a Marauder's mood. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Remus Lupin lay wide awake that night. He was too nervous to rustle about as if to break the _miracle _of going to Hogwarts. For the first time _ever _he was going to be with kids his own age! He was going to have company other than his parents!

When his father talked about his days in Hogwarts, it sounded like a wonderful place full of happiness and magic and wonder. With all the ghosts and professors and the trick stair cases and there was even a poltergeist named Peeves! And Remus was going to meet him! And there was the sorting hat to think about… and the classes… and the foods to be eaten…

But most of all, he was going to have a place to live for the next seven years. No more moving around from village to village. No more fretting about packing up and leaving because he was going to _Hogwarts! _

It took several hours, before the dreams of Remus' Lupin lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Though Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had rather strong feelings about Hogwarts; Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were not as interesting.

Sure, Peter's and James' parents fed them home cooked meals as a reminder that they had parents that loved them. And of course they were excited, but it was almost a normal excitement that is not worth the breath or energy of documenting. Only that James dreamed of making the Quidditch team within his first week and that Peter dreamt about the food.

I guess it _is _ironic that James Potter's son achieved his dream without even trying while James' attempt earned him his first detention with Sirius.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**A/N: **I hope everyone has a great weekend! And thank you so much for the support that some of you have given! It's been wonderful! Please and thank you for reviews!

* * *

Petunia felt sick after dropping Lily off at King's Cross with her parents.

Sure, her parents could tell that the two got into a fight, a big one. And granted they kept on giving her concerning looks or trying to gently talk down to her as if she was a small child. It was all irritating but there was that sense of guilt and crushing disappointment.

Petunia stomped her way up the stairs and slammed the door. On the outside, her anger was hot and raw and red. But she shuffled to her bed and let her handbag drop with a small plop in the middle of the floor. She curled up into fetal position and grabbed her childhood teddy bear and started to cry quietly; clutching the bear closely.

She had _lost _Lily to Severus Snape. That awful boy with dark hair and magic and snide remarks. They spent their summer days staying away from the river side while Petunia rushed towards it. The two were like peas in a pod and that was something that the neighbours would say about Petunia and Lily.

But not anymore. And it hurt more than anything that Petunia had lost this battle. That she couldn't get Lily to stay and be ordinary and quiet. That Petunia couldn't join her baby sister at Hogwarts to watch over her. And she could feel the knife in her back twist as she remembered how Lily was so eager to open a letter for Petunia. Something that she should have never done before.

Worst of all, it was just painful that Lily was _gone. _And it was clear that she was never coming home and that there would be no more Petunia and Lily. And that _hurt. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Hi! Training is long and rough and often I want to drop on my bed after the day is over. Hopefully things are slowing down. Thanks for sticking with the story. Let me know what you think with a review!

Lucius Malfoy was _damn _proud at where he sat. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with a _prefect's _badge on his chest, glinting slightly with every candle light. His sleek blonde hair was tucked neatly underneath his wizarding hat; a smile of pride was playing on his lips.

He always loved watching the sorting hat; though he'll never admit if you ask, not even if you do it nicely. He enjoyed giving looks of disgust and rolling his eyes at anyone not sorted into Slytherin.

In his eyes, Slytherin was clearly the superior house. Where else would you find such ambitious people? Slytherins tended to have connections with the _right _sort of people; Slytherins often had something to prove (like an impressive or not at all impressive family name). They'll do _anything _to demonstrate their abilities; even if that means stabbing someone in the back.

They are loyal to no one but themselves. They are brave when they have to be for self-preservations. They are smart for they alone know who to associate with and _how _to charm the pants off of someone. Slytherins clearly know what's best for the wizarding world.

Lucius truly believed that nothing could go wrong as long as a wizard or witch was associated with the purebloods for they _will _rule the wizarding world one day.

Perhaps if he knew the terror this idea would lead for his family, his own blood and skin, he would have not been so eager at a young age. Perhaps, he would have not put so much effort to charm young Severus as he joined the Slytherin table. Perhaps, Lucius Malfoy would have not even joined the Death Eaters. And then the domino effect that caused almost too much pain and catastrophe could have been stopped. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Still in the mist of training. Hope you enjoy! And please leave a review! A big shout out to everyone who has been kind enough to do so!

* * *

James Potter had a _lot _of valid reasons (in his mind) as to why he disliked Severus Snape. And he even felt the need, with Sirius Black of course, to write a full list about the whole thing. In sloppy handwriting and ink splotches all over the parchment and lots of help from Remus (on big words), their list looked something like this:

Reasons as to why Mister Sirius Black and Mister James Potter Abhor Mister Severus Snape

Severus Snape's hair is greasy, if the kitchens ever need grease then Severus Snape could EASILY provide some.

He's in Slytherin. Everyone knows that Slytherin has the most DISPICABLE wizards/witches EVER.

He has a huge nose; it can most likely provide shade for those who reside under it.

His clothes under his robes are so abnormal; can he not find some matching socks?

He's a teacher's pet with Professor Slughorn – ughhh.

He's friends with Lucius (enough said).

If only the boys knew how much darker this list would become.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Done with training. On to the job though. Reviews are incredibly lovely. So try to leave one if you have time!

Remus felt like he was drowning everyday but not with the school work.

There seemed to be a ticking time bomb hidden in his dormitory as he lay at night, ticking madly as his precious time with being _normal _slipped away from his desperate hands. He was living with _brilliant _boys; James Potter had the natural transfiguration ability (earning Gryffindor some points after correctly performing a spell from McGonagall). Sirius Black had the lazy smarts, though he often complained loudly about his private tutors as a child it would appear that he absorbed a lot more than he was willing to admit.

And every time a new moon was coming, the sick and twisted and nauseating feeling came like it did every month but so much worse. Would these boys put it together? Would they expose him? Would they exile him? Would they black mail him? Merlin knows that Remus had already witnessed the bullying they did to Severus Snape. What if _Remus _became the new Severus? What if he had to leave Hogwarts?

It was a good thing that Remus' secret was eventually discovered by these very boys that Remus feared by their second year, otherwise, there is no doubt that Remus would have drowned in self-doubt and would have choked in fear before he truly lived life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Another Remus centered chapter… last one for a while! Let me know what you think!

Lily Evans was about to _burst _into happiness the day Professor Flitwick announced to the First Years that they were going to be doing spells for the first time.

"Partner up!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as the students started to eyeball one another.

Lily just turned to her left and there was Remus Lupin who was shyly looking down at the table.

"Partner?" Lily asked Remus, who looked mildly surprised before smiling gently.

"Sure."

Lily gave him a smile before swishing her wand and proudly saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Without a fail, her feather floated toward the ceiling. Professor Flitwick saw the magic and gave her five points.

Beaming, Lily turned to Remus who looked a bit shocked. "Your turn!" She said excitedly as Remus simply gave her a scared look.

He took a deep (shaky) breath and drew out his wand, his hand trembling a bit as he stated clearly (yet with an undeniable mark of nervousness), "Wingardium Leviosa!" To his credit, the feather did raise an inch off the table. But, there was the gust of air…

"This is hopeless." Remus muttered, the wand clattering to the table. Lily tilted her head to the side and placed her hand on his wrist.

"It wasn't a bad first attempt-"

"You got it on your first try!"

"Yes, but my wand is _exceptionally _good at charms. Plus, you just need to have more confidence in yourself!"

"How? I barely made it into the school as it is!" Remus cried out angrily, grabbing the wand savagely as he gave a dirty, reproachful look towards the feather.

"Are you… muggle-born or something?" Lily asked tenderly, her brows knitted together.

Remus had a fearful look on his face when he answered Lily's question. "Something like that. My mother is a muggle, my father is a wizard." He explained sheepishly.

"Well! That's nothing to worry about! Clearly you have enough magic to be in here! It's not that they let _anybody _in here. Alright, so it's the most popular school in Great Britain but there are _loads _of witches and wizards who have to be homeschooled or sent to another school in Europe to get an education…" Lily rattled off as Remus started to look more hopeful.

"Really?"

"Really! Honestly, haven't you ever read, _Hogwarts: A History_?" Lily asked exasperatedly as Remus just laughed.

"I actually haven't, should I?"

"Check it out! But _after _you levitate the feather."

With a lot more confidence and less shaking of the hand, Remus was able to levitate his feather on the second try. Earning Gryffindor another three points.

It would take three years later, right in the mist of creating _the _map that Remus would realize that Lily Evans had made up everything she told him in that Charms class.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Reviews are lovely. Leave one if anything, otherwise, thanks for reading!

The first time Lily was exposed to the word 'Mudblood' was right before an Astronomy class with the Ravenclaws in her first year.

Ravenclaws. Not Slytherins.

It all started out surprisingly innocent. She was talking about her parents with Remus Lupin (who was a very nice boy). Though she had Sevy from home, she still missed the simplicity of the Muggle life at time. She missed how people used _brooms _and _stovetops _instead of charms and caldrons. And while Sevy tolerated these talks, she could tell that he was more in love with the wizarding life. It was nice to have Remus, who looked like he needed a friend, to discuss these simple muggle things.

It was right when they started having an enthusiastic discussion about _cars _that a Ravenclaw boy decided to join in.

"Cars? _Cars?_" He repeated nastily, and started to advance forward. Lily started to get scared as she noticed that he was not so kind about muggle items as everyone else in Gryffindor. She noticed that there was a disgusted snarl twisted on his ugly, fat, small face (adjectives that get wilder and wilder as Lily grew up).

"What _are _you two? Mudbloods?" He said with a sneer as his little gang started laughing and grinning.

But the Ravenclaws, especially overly eager First Years, were no match against the bold Gryffindors.

Sirius Black and James Potter immediately drew their wands and started threatening. With feeble curses under their belts, they were hardly a threat but at the tender age of _eleven, _everything is a big deal. And there were hexes thrown about, and lots of shouting. And despite that chaos, Lily was able to grasp the meaning of the word. She was supposed to be hurt by the words the Ravenclaw called her (she honestly never bothered to learn his name).

She was more hurt that Severus Snape neglected to clue her in on this _blood purity_ that was a thing in the wizarding world. How many other lies did he feed her to protect her world vision?

And why didn't he tell her the truth?


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Gosh, life has just exploded. But I figured a chapter was due so here you go! Reviews are lovely and check out my tumblr!

* * *

"How was your day?" Severus asked an unusually quiet Lily while they were studying in the library. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and while he heard the scratching of a quill every so often, he could tell that she was barely registering the words on the page.

"It was… bad." She trailed off hesitantly, dropping the quill to the side and staring down at him.

Severus would later realize that if Lily Evans ever gave _that _look to him that he should start running. Too bad most eleven year old boys are too clueless to pick up the subtleties of a girl's anger.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked, still more focused on the parchment in front of him rather than on Lily's face.

"I was called a Mudblood today."

Severus dropped his quill and whipped around at Lily to see her eyes brimming with tears. Though they were close and Petunia had caused a lot of damage to Lily, it was the first time he was seeing her like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

And Severus took a while to think. Not because he was scared or worried but he needed those spare seconds to form the proper words.

"I didn't tell you… because I was hoping that Hogwarts would be different." He started off slowly, his eyes focused on the curves of his words on his parchment. "This… this blood purity is all over in the 'real world'. It's… it's a bit bad, there are people who think that only purebloods, people with wizarding parents, are the only ones that should be allowed in this word. There has been attacks, small attacks, in the real world to muggleborns. I just thought… I thought Hogwarts would be different." Severus explained, turning to look at Lily who just held an unreadable expression on her face.

"Okay." She said, and went back to work.

Severus hesitated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Just, next time, tell me when you're trying to protect me, yeah?" She said, scratching out some lines on her homework.

What a shame that Severus Snape never promised her such a thing, perhaps both their outcomes could have been different.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Well, a second chapter late at night? Why not?

Petunia was a different person these days.

She didn't like to talk about her younger sister. She didn't like seeing the photos that were plastered on the walls, a cruel reminder of greater and better days, and she _hated _it when Lily sent those awful photos that had people _moving _in them. She despised them.

And when people inquired where the youngest of the Evans went, Petunia merely shrugged and just mentioned a boarding school up north. It was impossible to twist Lily's personality into one that needed to be reformed of any sort. Lily was no trouble maker and pretending that she went to a school for those needed strict enforcement or for severe maladies was out of the question.

So Petunia took her cold revenge when Harry went to school, for at last she could tell people just how weird her younger sister truly was. Look at what _freak _her son is, despite the efforts of Petunia and Vernon… and while it felt like it was a stab in the back of her dead younger sister, there was always a relishing feeling of satisfaction underneath it all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Reviews are always so so so nice to read :).

* * *

On a bitter cold day, James walked into the Gryffindor boy's dorm room to find Sirius and Peter playing a card time.

"Where's Remus?" He asked, shrugging off his book bag onto his bed.

"Home." Sirius said, throwing a card into the pile.

"Again?"

"What do you expect? His mom is _always _sick." Peter said, in an annoyed tone. Perhaps because he knew that he was closer to Remus then with the rest of them.

"I know… but, I mean, this has been happening for a while now. Shouldn't she be at the hospital? Getting treatment?" James asked, leaning against a bed post. His hand raking through his hair as he tried to solve the puzzle.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Peter said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Said that it was pretty personal."

And James just shrugged and plopped himself next to Sirius and started dealing himself some cards.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Oh, how I love to write about Severus! Hope you're all having a fun and fabulous weekend!

* * *

Severus Snape enjoyed the Slytherin common room. He enjoyed the quiet scratching of quills or the intelligent (and frankly networking) type of conversations that were carried around him. He enjoyed having people, hell, _friends _that understood his disgust (at times) with muggles. Though he always felt uneasy once the topic turned to muggle-borns.

"Honestly, if I were Dumbledore, I wouldn't even let them in the school." Drawled a Lucius Malfoy as he lazily crossed his legs and gave a dismissive look towards the fire. "They just don't fit in. You know? So confused over the simplest of things." He continued.

And there was bursts of laughter and a shouting match among the few around the fire.

"Oh! Malfoy! Remember when Mitchell was confused about the portraits?"

"Nah, don't you remember when Isabella from Ravenclaw screamed the first time she heard someone apperate?!"

And it went on. For hours at a time and it would always end with the Slytherins clutching their stomach with tears streaming down their face. It was times like these that Severus stayed quiet and concentrated very hard on his homework. His face flushing at times when he knew Lily could have easily been switched with any of these other characters.

"You're friends with one of them though, aren't you Severus?" Malfoy accused suddenly, turning his piercing gaze on Severus who froze.

"Well, I mean, I've known her for a while…" Severus stammered, afraid to defend his first friend to someone who has acted like a mentor for him.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well, if you know what's good for you and if you want to _reach _certain levels… you may want to reconsider your friendship with that mudblood." He drawled as Malfoy's fan club nodded with much agreement.

And for a second, Severus felt that twinge of guilt. The guilt that he _wasn't _defending Lily or her talents or even her family. That he should defend her after all the times they've hung out and the friendship that she has offered.

But it passed because Severus wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason at the age of eleven and the idea of being part of a movement; anything really, was more appealing than having one friend in _Gryffindor._ Severus' courage would come later, but at that moment, he merely nodded his head like he was supposed to do and got back to his homework and tried very hard not to hear the comment, "Though, she is _quite _pretty for a girl with her background…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Reviews are always so lovely! And check out my tumblr if anything!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was usually _exhausted _by Monday evening. It was those afternoons that she had Transfigurations with the Gryffindor first years and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew often made her feel like she was a zoo keeper rather than a professor.

In the quiet dim of her quarters, she often pulled out a potion that remedied for her throbbing headache and the _Daily Prophet _newspaper of the day and the Muggle newspaper. It was during these quiet times that she would read these papers cover to cover and start clipping at the unusual articles. In the _Daily Prophet, _she would clip out articles that mentioned the disappearances and odd maladies that were spreading to certain types of people (muggle supporters). She would track what the Prime Minister was promoting at the time and any increase of werewolf attacks (hardly none).

In the muggle newspaper, she would often clip out the disappearances from certain muggles (keeping in mind the magical areas close by). She would read about the odd maladies that muggles were suddenly suffering (certain type of boils and warts).

Isolated, these articles that she clipped out made no sense. Together, there were trends and patterns that horrified McGonagall. After all, it was only the start of something much bigger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N:Double feature? Why not? **

* * *

"Why are you looking so nervous?"

Lily tore her gaze away from the train window, the blending of green lands and turned her gaze back to Severus.

"Do you think… do you think she'll be nicer now?" Lily asked timidly.

Severus hung his head. This was one of the many differences between him and Lily. She clung on to hope in cases where it would be better off to let go. And while every fiber of his being wanted to snap that Petunia Evans was probably _still a bloody cow_ and that she was an insufferable person… he couldn't easily break Lily's heart (not yet anyways).

"Maybe" He said, shrugging as Lily peered at him.

"Want to get together next Monday to start some of the potions reading? Or to get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Severus replied, a small smile on his face as Lily just fretted about her sister.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Innocent Ideas

**Author:** Nesma

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter or the characters, all that goes to JKRowling.

**Summary:** It's hard to predict the results of words and actions at such a young age. It's difficult to fathom that an idea formed without much logic or reasons at a young age will carry on through to adulthood. It's terrifying and exhilarating that the ideas and stories from childhood have such curious results in adulthood. And this could be no truer than with the case of Lily and Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

**A/N: **LONGEST ONE YET! And so so sorry that this late. Life catches up with you sometimes, doesn't it?

* * *

Mrs. Potter nearly had a heart attack when Sirius Black first flooed into the Potter manor. Being part of the pure-blood community, she often had to interact politely with the House of Black and often detested it. And Sirius Black has an uncanny resemblance with his father. Mrs. Potter _detested_ Mr. Black. Always so cold and he had a look of permanent judgment upon his face. It just so happened that an invitation for a party at the House of Black was lying on the kitchen table unanswered. For a second, Mrs. Potter assumed that Mr. Black was hunting down an answer.

She could only grimace and sneak a peek at the clock whenever she was at the House of Black for some superficial gathering. These gatherings often entailed a bunch of narcissistic, sycophants clamoring over one another to get 'in' with the pure blood families.

Horrid things were said. Mrs. Potter often heard how half-bloods were willing to degrade their friends and parents and even significant others to earn a praise and a smirk from the Black and Malfoy families.

Mrs. Potter often felt like her skin was crawling with tiny ants when Mrs. Black talked about punishments for muggle-borns. But she felt lucky, since Mr. Potter only looked green in the face when talking with Mr. Black (he told his wife that he would never repeat the ghastly punishments and horrid jokes that Mr. Black found appropriate to share).

Mrs. Potter would always remember interacting with Mrs. Black when the two were pregnant. Mrs. Black had a dreamy look in her eyes when discussing how she'd raise Sirius. How she'd raise him to hate muggleborns, have him speak perfect French (as if the kid needed to be any snobbier), and how, she hoped, that he would be part of the generation that exterminated muggle borns. When Mrs. Black asked if Mrs. Potter wished for the same things, she could only shake her head before going to the bathroom, and she swore to herself that her child would be _nothing _like Sirius Black.

Mrs. Potter made sure that James would _never_ be like Sirius Black. She taught James that it was wrong to be mean to muggle-borns based on their heritage. She taught him to be inclusive. She taught him to be polite and kind and courteous. And before he went to school, she sat him down and told him to be _patient. _Yes, patient. For there would be students who had never heard of charms or Honeydukes or even Zonkos and it was not right for him to laugh at them for their lack of knowledge. Instead, she told him to explain to them _everything, _hell, give them too much detail if anything. _Try_ to lead by example so that other purebloods won't pick on the muggle borns.

For the full first year, Mrs. Potter was unsure if James took her advice to heart. She only got the confirmation when Sirius Black had covered her living room floor with soot in the early part of the summer.

"Sirius!" James cried, knocking past his mother who stood frozen in the doorway. She vaguely remembered James asking her late last night if it was alright for a friend to come over.

"James!" Sirius replied, ignoring the dirt on his nose. They did some complicated thing with their hands before taking off to play quidditich. Mrs. Potter hoped that none of her work went undone.

She _knew _that Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor for she remembered hearing the complaint from Mrs. Black but she was very quiet about the whole thing.

Later that evening, right when she expected Sirius to disappear, James came wondering into her room.

"Mum, could Sirius stay the night?"

Mrs. Potter was just pulling out her outfit for the evening. "I don't know, his parents are throwing a party tonight and I'm sure they'd want him there.."

"But he doesn't want to be there." James said simply, as if it mattered what were the whims of a young child.

Mrs. Potter frowned down at James. "James, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Black want him home for the party-"

"But he doesn't _like _the parties!" James said hotly, his eyes scrunching up like his father.

Mrs. Potter had to resist rolling her eyes. "James, we all have to do things that we don't want to do-"

Of course, James was not looking for an explanation nor would he tolerate a lecture of any sort. "They say some _really _awful things about muggle-borns! And Sirius doesn't like it! He tried explaining to his mum that he doesn't agree with that she said on account of Lily Evans and he got thrown out of the house for the day today!"

"Lily… Lily who?"

Now James rolled his eyes at his mother. "She's a muggleborn mum, and she's the smartest witch in our year! And Sirius mum was calling them that other m-word and saying they were stupid and then Sirius said that that was silly since Lily's _really _smart… and then his mum went ballistic and told him to go trotter around muggle-London if he felt like being a blood traitor!"

Mrs. Potter opened her mouth before closing it, her mind utterly blank at these words. Sirius Black, the Black child that would bring every sort of _honour _and _dignity _to the household name was a blood traitor… The most adamant family about blood lines and purity had a son that was willing to fight against it all at the age of _eleven. _

Mrs. Potter told James to stay put and went to discuss the matter with Mr. Potter who was even more flabbergasted. They agreed that they should contact the Black family and so, Mr. Potter flooed to the Black family stating that Sirius requested to stay at the Potters and assuring them that the boys would be looked after by the house-elf (though Mrs. Black seemed more worried about the table cloths and the napkin holders then the where-bouts of her own son).

At eight o'clock sharp (after Mrs. Potter had a small glass of wine), Mr. and Mrs. Potter apparated to the most noble house of Black. After mingling with a few families here and there, Mrs. Black finally approached Mrs. Potter.

"I must thank you for looking over Sirius today." She ushered quietly, as if Mrs. Potter dealt with an embarrassing situation.

"Oh, it was no issue, he's such delight."

"Oh dear, there is no need to lie with me." Mrs. Black said with a chuckle, her hand on the shoulder of Mrs. Potter. "Goodness knows that boy likes to talk and he likes to _irk _us so much." Again, another chuckle but this felt less friendly and more menacing. "He likes to talk about _equality _among mudbloods and pureblods! Today he was talking to me about some mudblood in his year, this, _Lily Evans_. Claims that she's the smartest! A mudblood! Can you believe it?"

Mrs. Potter had no words for this, but thankfully, Mrs. Black did. "I mean, she must have cheated! She must have done _something. _No mudblood excels this fast with magic! How could they? They are so disadvantaged… really, it's better for them to assimilate into the muggle world. Honestly, I'm hoping that this is just a phase he's going through… hopefully being in your household and with James he'll see things the _right way._" Mrs. Black beamed at Mrs. Potter, not realizing the look of utter surprise on Mrs. Potter's face.

Perhaps, Mrs. Potter though, perhaps she needed to follow in Sirius example instead of being polite.


End file.
